With an increase in the use of wireless networks, radio frequency bands used by the wireless networks are also diversifying. For example, in the case of a wireless local area network (LAN), the 5 GHz band is currently used together with the existing 2.4 GHz band, and accordingly, devices supporting a wireless LAN are being developed as multi-band devices capable of simultaneously handling the 2.4 GHz band and the 5 GHz band.
Such a multi-band device generally performs wireless network access to arbitrary one of radio frequency bands usable by a terminal. However, according to characteristics of a service to be used by a user, the use of a specific frequency band may be more advantageous than the use of an arbitrary frequency band. For example, in a voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) service, etc., the 2.4 GHz band is much more advantageous than the 5 GHz band due to the straightness, diffraction, transmissivity, etc. of a frequency. However, in the case of an existing device, it is not possible to select an appropriate frequency according to a service even when the use of a specific frequency band is more advantageous than the use of an arbitrary frequency band.